A Hard Day's Night
by RulerOfAllThatIsEvilChiFlowers
Summary: A Maddison FanFiction. My take on how Addison and Mark really met. Kinky Maddison. Addison/Mark #Maddison COMPLETED


**Warning. Mature content. Warning. Ill-advised for young readers.**

* * *

 _ **A Hard Day's Night**_

* * *

 _August, 1989_

Over the tarmac ribbon down at 800 Fifth Avenue casted a rather surly sauntering shadow. Hunched and weary and mindful since it's New York City after all, albeit the affluent neighbourhood.

Her hands are deep in her pockets, not because it's cold - it's hardly that - but because she's deathly nervous.

Tomorrow is her first day of medical school - Columbia, of course. The beginnings of a prosperous future.

 _God, she hopes so._

And she's not too sure why she's even here, turning a corner to one of the many condos, heading to a party.

She ought to be at her apartment, caving under a blanket, preparing for her big day tomorrow, getting a good night's rest, maybe even reading a few pages of her textbooks if she's feeling adventurous.

But, no, she's on an elevator that's heading up to the penthouse to a bachelorette party.

Well, it's not that she doesn't like to party - she's very much into that party scene and besides she is a Montgomery and liquor is what they excel the most ... right after deception, that is.

She again had caught her father dearest entering a hotel with a blonde she didn't recognise.

She's probably new.

The fact that her father's doing God only knows what in that hotel room isn't even what repulsed her, it's the fact that the blonde looked way younger than her.

Naïve and fresh out of high school most likely.

She sighed.

Maybe a night out is what she needs, after all it's four years of nonstop and vigorous cramming words into her head, of hardcore competition.

Tonight might as well be her last night of fun.

But then again, she knows Savvy, her best friend from high school, and she knows that they have two completely different definitions of what fun and partying is.

She really doesn't want to be at this 'party'. But Savvy's her best friend - her only friend at St. Ignatius College Prep - who had been by her side through thick and thin, who had talked to the girl with the head brace when no one else did, when no one even wanted to acknowledge her because she looked so fucking ugly according to Melissa Rose "Melrose" Chapman,and now, the least she could do is attend this party.

Speaking of expectations, it clearly wasn't a surprise, at least to her it wasn't, that Savvy Smith and Weiss Aaronoff are on their way to being newlyweds. They were high school sweethearts. On the contrary to popular belief, the couple had beat all expectations and stereotypes and had been going strong ever since. The only shocker was that it took them this long to finally almost-marry.

As the elevator pinged to the designated floor and she's greeted - unpleasantly, she must say - by the presence of a woman who's so obviously stuck up her own ass to be anywhere other than there, by the so-called entrance with the pole-and-post thingy.

 _This is all for Savvy_ , she chanted in the quarters of her head.

This woman stared down at her and for the first time, Addison feels small. _Small_ , that's never a word in her vocabulary bank.

She is small in the presence of this six foot plus Amazonian giant. This feeling of being small feels odd because she've always been the tallest one in the room.

"Name?"

"Addison." she said, biting her lips to stop the spillage of something regretful from bequeathing.

" _Addison_?"

She huffed and narrowed her eyes.

 _Was that even necessary?_

"Montgomery." she replied bitterly.

It's not like there's going to be anyone else in there with the exact same name.

The brunette's manicured nails scanned through the list, and to Addison, she's fairly certain that she's so purposefully taking her time in doing so.

Maybe this is a sign. Maybe she should just turn back around and assault all the elevator buttons until it takes her to the lobby. She really isn't in the mood to be drinking some damn fancy rooibos tea, eating finger sandwiches and macarons in celebration of what?

 _Love?_

 _Marriage?_

They are all so overrated, a scam, a scandal where you keep giving and giving and investing your all into him until he milks you dry of all your senses, until he eats off of you, until you pay his phone bills and tell yourself that it's okay because he loves you and you love him and the two of you are a couple, until you found out from someone else that he's been sleeping with your roommate for the past six months.

That's why she lives alone now.

Anyway, tonight's not about her.

But maybe Savvy-and-Weiss, it's really just one word, is the exception.

 _Yea. She's happy for her friends._

"Oh, here it is..." she said after an eternity, "Addison Montgomery, you're free to enter."

"Great."

She held her head up high and stared ahead. She don't feel small anymore.

 _Savvy-and-Weiss._

She smiled. Sounds perfect.

She wonders if she'll ever have her chance to merge her name with the man of her dreams.

 _Addison-and ..._

He's somewhere out there.

When she finally step foot into the penthouse that's filled with chatty women, it's exactly how she had imagined it to be but worse since it's actually happening right before her eyes.

A production of prim and proper girls wearing pastels of pink, blue and teal covered the first floor and now Addison can feel a migraine forming at the back of her head at all the sickeningly bright colours.

She thought parties like _this_ were supposed to be celebrated with close friends because _this_ \- a myriad of women - definitely doesn't constitute as BFFs.

She swear she doesn't even have this much people in her life, let alone friends.

Walking into the foyer, Addison watches as the girls try to act as though they're happy that one of their friends has a rock the size of Mount Everest on her finger before they do.

She really doesn't know what she's doing here. She just feels awkward and oddly dressed with her jeans and jacket.

Well, too late now. Savvy's already spotted her.

"Addie!" she announced over-enthusiastically, "You made it!"

 _Of course she have._

They haven't really been keeping in touch since graduating high school, only meeting a handful of times for coffee, for catching up. They were both busy, working up to their careers.

"Wouldn't miss your party for the world, Sav! Congratulations! You've been dreaming for this day ever since high school!" she gave her a hug and their usual air kisses. "You look beautiful!"

"Oh, stop it! You're gorgeous!" she replied, holding her by the arm to pull her to the waiter that's holding a tray topped with fancy looking teacups, "Come, let's have some tea."

 _Tea?_

At a bachelorette party.

 _Tea?_

She've never actually been to a bachelorette party, so she's not too familiar with the laws and physics of what is it that they're suppose to do, but she's certain tea drinking should not be in today's agenda.

 _Where are the alcohol and the strippers?_

* * *

Five cups of tea and six powder room breaks later, Addison is starting to crave something much stronger.

 _Gin or whiskey._

Wait, really any hard liquor is preferred over tea right now. Even tequila.

She's now fully detoxed from any and all toxins for a whole month or two, she's sure of it.

"Hey, girls."

 _Gosh!_ That sounded so foreign out of her lips.

 _Girls?_

"Why don't we get some champagne?!" she suggested.

"Ooo Oh! The bubbly one!" One of the Savvy's friends - she's either Candice-with-a-C or Kandice-with-a-K, she's not sure which - had shouted.

That's better than no alcohol at all.

"Great idea, Addie!"

Well, it turns out overachievers love drinking alcohol on a Tuesday night.

"Oh, girls! I almost forgot! She's the doctor I was telling you about!" Savvy shriek with a pronounced slur. She isn't one to drink and it's pretty obvious now.

Dozens of loud and unnecessary gasps echoed and questions started flying, here and there, while she tried and failed to explain the girls that she isn't yet a doctor. She's hardly started medical school.

 _"You're a doctor?"_

 _"Dr. Addison!"_

 _"So, you see people die?"_

 _"How much blood is there in a body?"_

 _"What's the ew-est thing you've ever seen?"_

 _"You're too hot to be a doctor!"_

 _"Do you know any doctors who are available? Or not. I don't care as long as he's loaded."_

"No. No. I'm not a doctor yet. I start med school tomorrow."

She explained but it was as if her words flew past their heads.

"I have this friend like she doesn't want to see a gynie cuz you know like she's embarrassed and all cuz she has this rash and itch and-"

"Kara! That's gross!"

"What? She's a doctor and we're friends now!"

Raising a brow, she can't believe she's even entertaining such question. "Your _friend_..." she emphasised, "She should really just see a doctor. Trust me, they've seen it all."

She smiled as she grabbed another flute from one of the waiters. Alcohol may be the answer in some situations but definitely not this. Though it does a great job in dulling the shrill laughters and forced compliments, it doesn't make the time pass any quicker.

* * *

Halfway through the game of _'Who knows the bride the best?'_ , Addison excused herself to another very much needed bathroom break and that was when, as she walked back to hell, that the night took a more interesting turn.

 _Finally a guy._

He was very much easy to spot because other than the bar and catering employees, he's the only man in this large apartment.

Her investigative senses tingled, determining the fact that the clad in an immaculately tailored three-piece suit was here for the party.

But what would a guy be doing at an exclusive all-girls party?

 _Oh thank goodness!_

She prayed to the Almighty above that her theory is right, that he is, in fact, a stripper.

One can only take so much of fake smiles and forced laughters. Her jaws are hurting. Her brain is aching from re-hatching silly memories.

If there's anything that could save her from this party and from escaping to the bathroom every now and then, it's _him_.

Knowing Ms. Savvy Smith, soon to be, Ms. Smith-Aaronoff, she will definitely not appreciate a naked man infiltrating her Zen and Addison will be more than happy to be there when that happens.

She felt her heart quickened just a little in anticipation, trying to figure out his movements. It's not like she has ever seen a stripper arrive at a party before. All she knows are the usual; fake cops or fake firemen. But he, in his suit, he looked to be a lawyer.

 _Oh! Of course, he is._

Savvy's a lawyer.

She gave herself an internal congratulatory pat on the back for figuring him out before anyone else can.

He's just a few feet away, she doesn't know why she's frozen in place or why she just couldn't stop staring at him the way she is, like a deer in the headlights.

He is enticing.

His heat, _mostly_ _hers_ , is definitely radiating, bouncing off the walls.

He caught her eyes.

She knows that he knows she had spotted him - figured him out even. That he's going to slowly remove his clothes for them. But then, he surprised her by raising an eyebrow, fire dancing in the blue irises of his.

He has blonde curls, and Addison wants nothing more than to feel those smooth curls against her palms.

He has her full attention now and she swallowed hard when he ran a large hand through his slicked back curls, leaving stray strands packing at odd angles. If anything, that just made him look even more dashing.

She's both shocked and appalled at herself that she's even this excited.

He excites her.

But then comes the question of who ordered/paid for his services.

 _Savvy?_

Definitely not her.

 _The girls?_

She doubts it.

Then, that only leaves Weiss.

Of course, it's Weiss. He must think this is funny. A way to mess with his fiancée.

Being too locked in her own head, she didn't even notice that he's already walking towards her.

"Show's about to start, red." he said, voice coated with a deep, raw timber that shouldn't make her insides coil but it did. _He did._ It was enough to elicit tingles all the way down her ear where his breath mused the senses on her neck, leaving her tousled.

"You coming?"

 _About to..._

She wanted to respond with something witty, something clever but her brain is all mush, struggling to do anything other than blink. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear anything other than her pounding heart, until a low and rough chuckle registered in her brain.

 _Oh fuck! That's even sexier!_

She wants the stripper and he knows it.

Addison took an empty chair, furthest from the centre of the room where Savvy is sitting, giggling at the questions that were being asked regarding the most adventurous places she has had sex.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she crossed her legs, leaned back against the chair in a display of nonchalance. Hoping that the act is convincing enough because she can now feel the stripper's eyes on her and while she shouldn't give a damn, she absolutely does.

The suspense is killing her. He's here, lingering in the far end of the room, in her peripheral view. Though she's trying not to look, it's not all that easy when his arrival is the only thing that's stopping her from bolting out the door.

"Ms. Smith?"

Finally, that voice.

She watched as Savvy looked up, confused. "Who the hell are you?"

Savvy, the rude drunk. Just as she remembered. Just like old times.

"I represent your fiancée, Mr. Aaronoff. I have some paperwork I think you ought to take a look at."

"Are you kidding me?" she shrieked, "It's my party! Whatever it is, it can wait."

"Actually," he replied, drawing out a couple of papers, "It can't."

He opened the leather folder he was carrying and presented her with a piece of paper. Addison couldn't see what it was from where she's sitting but the shock gasp the woman emits told her she finally figured why he's here.

Out of nowhere, just like in the movies, some cheesy music started to play and the stripper began unbuttoning his coat to the cheers and shrieks of the other women. Savvy, who's still seated directly in front of him looked to be violated and Addison so desperately wants to take a photo since the expression she is wearing is priceless.

Though she've never seen a male stripper before, she can safely say he's doing a good job of commanding the attention of everyone in the room. Every now and then, his hips would sway to the beat of the music, the lights flickered in different colours like they were at a club.

His act was shamelessly doing wonders to her body, seeping into her senses. She's barely even aware of the grin that's plastered on her face.

Something shifted in the air once he removed his shirt. It was as though the ripples in his muscles sent a pulse through her that landed directly between her legs and as she shifted in what she thought was a far from obvious manner, he caught her movement.

 _Of course he had._

A grin spread across his face like a jolly Cheshire Cat.

She forced herself to look away and look back Savvy, who's enjoying his company a lot more than she had anticipated.

The stripper's hands went to his belt, swaying his hips again and Addison's face flamed as the desire to have those hands on her own jeans sent her centre begging for his touch.

"Ok. Ok. Stop." Savvy shrieked all of a sudden, coming back to her senses. Clamping her hands over her eyes while the other girls protested, having enjoyed the show that had now stopped.

She watched a self-satisfied chuckle rumbled through the guy's muscles.

All she could do was watch.

"I'll sign it! Just, just keep your pants on." Savvy said, her hands still over her eyes.

She's now confused. She had assumed that the papers he had shown her were merely a prop.

He doesn't look like he's prepared for this turn of events and there appears to be no pen in that leather case of his. So, somebody fishes one out of their purse because of fucking course, they had brought pen with them tonight.

Savvy signed with her fingers still partially covering her eyes, only now splayed just enough that she can see.

"I'll be going then."

The stripper drawls once the papers were signed, making no effort to cover himself back up, much to Addison's pleasure.

Now that he's leaving, nothing - she's sure of it - can top his intrusion and so she drained the final drops of champagne before grabbing her purse. There's enough commotion in the apartment for her to slip out unnoticed but right as she's by the foyer, there's a voice in her ear.

"You leavin' already, red?"

She scoffed, somehow managing to keep her features passive. Fighting the urge to erupt in a smile. "Looks like your night here's over, mister."

"Maybe it is."

 _Gosh! His voice is oozing sex!_

"But that don't mean it can't start somewhere else."

Usually she would just walk away. But right now, her skin is on fire and there's a throbbing between her legs that has no right to be there. Her months of dry spell is begging at her feet to run her tongue over the folds of his muscles and she knows what's bound to happen tonight.

 _Oh, she knows_. Might as well admit it now.

"My place." she instructed in a hitched breath.

"Now."

* * *

Addison was slightly taken aback by the BMW he had somehow unlocked as his fingers tangled in her red hair, holding it hard enough to pull back just the way she wanted.

Their mouths were fused and she isn't sure how she's still breathing, let alone coherent enough to identify the license plate. He all but slammed her against the passenger door, pressing himself into her body like his life depended on it until finally, he pulled away and their lungs gasped for the air they so desperately needed.

"I'm driving." she managed to say through ragged breath. Both didn't care of the disgusted glances passerby were giving them. They didn't care that they looked like ravaged animals. All that mattered to Addison was to get him to her apartment.

"Nah-ah, red. It's my car."

Holding out her hand, "I know." she breathed into his ear which only seemed to excite him further.

The stripper just grinned at her and he gladly obliged. Dropping his keys onto her palm, very intentionally brushing his hips over hers as she slipped past him.

Just then, she realised that she doesn't even know his name. That fact alone made this whole event way steamier.

* * *

They don't talk during the drive.

How can they when his lips never left the spot on the curve of her neck nor did his fingers that were caressing her inner thighs. But he never, not once, went any higher.

Not yet, she thought.

He's teasing her.

She silently thanked God that she's wearing jeans. If not, this leather would have been soaked a long time ago.

It took everything in her to concentrate on the road and not on the hands that are reeling her off the seat.

This is dangerous driving.

She's a responsible driver and there's nothing responsible about almost running two red lights or almost crashing into a dumpster.

Maybe she shouldn't have insisted on driving.

She stared at his fingers, large and thick and on her thigh, almost edging to the place she needs them to be and at that inching moment, she actually stopped breathing. She actually whimpered a little.

He stopped.

The noise seemed to register with him and he turned to face her, a smirk borne out of self-confidence etched across his face and she bit her lips in anticipation.

"I'm going to ruin sex with those preppy schoolboys for you."

Cocky and overly confident.

She should really be offended. She isn't. Not at all.

Not the type she would go for but his statement couldn't get anymore real. She's almost certain that she's never going to want to have sex with anyone else. Ever again.

Judging by the way he's looking at her, maybe he does too.

* * *

It took her at least four failed attempts to jam her key into the lock. His mouth was doing things to her neck that clouded her vision and it's pretty much taking everything to not just turn around and let him fuck her against her door in the hall.

Finally, through the fog of his kisses, she heard the lock click and suddenly they're in. She had barely slammed the door shut before he hoisted her up by her hips and settled her against his core, so she could feel the effect she has on him and begun walking her blindly to the couch.

Nobody has ever actually ripped her clothes off.

 _Nobody._

Not even the boy she had wasted almost two years on.

The buttons on her shirt pinged in all directions, she barely even noticed let alone cares that it's $120 down the drain.

His tongue glide from the front clasp of her bra down to her belly button, making his way back up. The noises that escaped her lips were ones that she had never heard before.

It's pretty obvious that she hasn't had sex in a while and she's making in pretty obvious to the stripper when her hands desperately fumbled for his buttons.

She growled in frustration when she realised that he's wearing a dress shirt and a waistcoat too which means there's far too many buttons for her distracted mind to take care of and needed patience that she doesn't have.

She could try to rip the material apart but she don't think she has it in her and so, instead she manages a curt.

"Take it off." she tugged at the material. "All of it."

He smirked, giving her the same stupid smile as he did at the party. That might as well be his trademark. But she doesn't want his lips hovering above hers; she wants them on her, in her.

Any part of her. She's not that picky.

 _Christ! This isn't her! A one night stand! With a stripper!_

Complying with her curt demand, he shed pretty much everything in record time.

 _Impressive_.

Considering, he spends most of his time taking them off extra slowly.

"Your turn." he told her, his nod signalling that she should undo the button on her jeans.

But her hands were not fast enough because by the time her brain has finished short circuiting at the sound of his voice, his hands were already moving the metal button out of its hole.

He brushed the skin on her stomach with his knuckles and Addison can't help the needy moan that left her mouth. He tugged, not roughly, but sharp enough that her jeans are off in a motion. And suddenly she's lying on the couch in only a bra and panties that she's pretty sure is soaked through by now.

They didn't say anything else.

She just watches his eyes, which are the bluest of blues but yet somehow blazing with wildfire, nobody has ever looked at her like that. Time seemed to stop and all that made sense in her world right now was her hammering heart, her pulse in her ears and the magnificent sight right before her.

* * *

Everything started up again and by the time his lips have kissed their way along the inside of her thighs, stopping achingly close at her centre, his tongue was flattening out, ready to swipe her over the material of her underwear.

Addison is certain she had forgotten how to breathe.

Nudging her panties off, he inhaled in anticipation and she's not too sure if she's humiliated or high off arousal but the jolt of pressure that surged through her body as soon as he makes contact with her swollen self was so intense that she actually jerked violently.

He chuckled and the air that had just erupted sent tingles down to her flesh and fuck - even that's making her wetter. She wants to grab him by that perfectly chiselled jaw of his and hold him between her legs. She's pretty sure it won't even matter if he moves his lips or not; she's bound to spill.

It's that simple.

Without any clear warning, he plunged his tongue inside of her. The intrusion, so sudden that the moan never flattered. Dying on her tongue. At the same time, her heart stopped. She's rigid for however long-seconds, minutes, hours - she's not entirely sure, until finally he slid an arm underneath, her muscles started to relax.

Her bra isn't off yet.

He took care of that detail, snapping the metal clasp open so the material falls and her breast spilled from their confines, hungry for his attention. Right when she was expecting his lips to seal her, he grabbed her - it can't really be classified as as being pick up when the way he adjusted her is borderline painful - her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Pressing against him, well able to feel how hard and huge he is.

She can feel herself spilling across the inside of her thighs and she doesn't even care anymore. All she wants is for him to clean her up with his tongue and do it all over again and again and again.

 _The bedroom._

She thinks they're heading to the bedroom, except he has never been in this apartment. Hence, wouldn't know where the desired room is. Her tongue is in his mouth, losing the ability to ask. Though she doesn't know if he ever intended to.

They reach a wall.

 _Which wall?_

She doesn't know.

She doesn't care nor does this stranger since she's practically riding him through his boxers. The cool, hard surface of the concrete wall behind her sent shivers down her spine. Pressing her back and using it as leverage, she forced the elastic band of his boxers down and over his hips.

And right on cue, he's holding a foil wrapper between his fingers like it just happened to appear out of nowhere. Regardless, the only thing she cares about right now is getting him wrapped up and inside of her right this instant. So, she snatched the packet from his hand, ripped it open with her teeth and sheathed him. All within a matter of seconds.

"Fuck." he breathed out with a chuckle that made the muscles on his chest flex.

His hands are on either sides of her, her legs propped over his thick forearms, she managed to tilt her hips as he slides in, stretching her to the absolute brim.

It is slow for the first few strokes. Almost too slow, like he's testing the waters, testing how much of him she could take.

"Faster." was all she managed to say between gasps of breath and he doesn't disappoint.

No words left her lips; it was just a combination of screams and moans as she held onto him for dear life. Teeth biting at the patch of skin between his shoulders and neck.

She expelled, hard. Harder than she'd ever in her entire life. And to her that's an achievement.

After what could very well have been days - she's not fucking sure anymore - she finally slumped back against the wall, untangling her legs from his arms. But he just shook his head, kissing her almost brutally hard before asking, "Bedroom?"

She's not sure she could take any more of him and any more of that mind boggling sex and yet again her body just refuses to listen.

"First door to the right."

 _God!_ Her voice doesn't even sound like her anymore.

* * *

They made it to her bed, where he laid her down and ran his rough hands from her collarbone down the planes of her stomach until they're seated on her hips. And she doesn't know why the fuck she just found that so erotic, but she did and she can feel the wetness pooling again.

He must have sensed how sensitive she is and he blew a stream of air across her and when she flinched, he does the same thing again but left the little nub alone and instead focused on her swollen lips that she already knows shiny with her juices.

Taking a swipe with his tongue, his attempt at cleaning her up was thwarted when her body decided that she's not quite wet enough and sent a whole new rush of liquid.

He only smirked that annoying grin.

He drew back to look at her with an expression so sure of himself that Addison simply wanted to wipe it off his face. But at the same time, that grin itself left her breathless.

In one swift motion, he pulled her on top of him and she sank down. Her folds; enveloping him.

It doesn't take him long. He tilted her ever so slightly, creating the perfect angle to hit her spot. The feeling was nothing like she have ever felt before, no one has ever made her felt this way before. An indescribable feeling of being whole and complete. The pleasure so good yet so blinding to the point of being almost painful.

 _He was right._

He is definitely right, she do not want to have sex with anyone else anymore. This is it. He is it.

She came embarrassingly quick, but this time so did he. Their skin coated in sweat and hair drenched as well. He fell backwards against her mattress, bringing her with him. She's lying on his chest. Addison knows that she should probably move off him but right now, that's easier said than done.

"It's Mark." he exhaled, chest heaving upwards as he gasped for oxygen, "My name."

Addison doesn't give a fuck what his name is. She just wants him to stay in her apartment and never leave the space between her legs.

"Oh-kay..." she could barely manage to say those two syllables.

He chuckled, sounding like he was laughing and clearing his throat. "What? I don't get to know yours?"

"Why? You're going to call me? Take me out on a date?"

He snickered, "Or maybe I just wanna have a name to shout out next time."

She scoffed.

 _Like there's ever going to be a next time._

"You think so highly of yourself!"

"Why shouldn't I? You came like a dam."

His lack of eloquence should probably offend her. But it really and absolutely didn't. She somewhat found that exhilarating.

She just smacked him lightly on the chest then rolled off. Lying on her back next to him.

"So?" Mark asked, turning slightly to look at her, "You wanna share a shower?"

She shrugged. "Only because I care about the environment."

* * *

It's her first day in medical school and so far everything is going as well as she'd anticipated, even with the sleep deprivation and soreness all over, even with the night she's had.

If anything, that stress buster was really really what she had needed all along.

She's walking over to the library because what she needs right now is to review all that she's learnt so far - she's graduating summa cum laude after all - when she's violently shoved by someone with very broad and thick shoulders, causing all textbook and loose papers of notes to scattered across the floor.

"Shit!"

It's high school all over again. Only this time, she didn't fall flat on her ass.

Huffing and muttering incoherence, she's on her knees picking up papers after papers while her cheeks blazed and shoes walked past her.

"Can we help you?"

It's a voice that's oddly familiar and when her head shot up from the mountain of mess, a moment so brief that it went unnoticed, or so she hoped it did, their eyes locked. A spark.

 _This must be a cosmic joke._

From his expression and mouth that's practically on the ground, he's just as surprised.

His ocean blues are piercing through her, heating up her skin again, just like last night. And she can see the corners of his lips curling into that annoying grin again, that's making her weak to her knees. It's good that she's not standing.

"You've got to be kidding me."

There's a guy with jet black hair - smaller than he is, the complete opposite of him, as if they shouldn't even be in the same room together - who's now helping her with the mess someone jackass had created for her and he smiled at her too.

 _Does he know?_

 _Is that why he's smiling?_

 _Does he know she came like a dam?_

 _Fuck! This is so embarrassing!_

"So," he held out his hand, "Red, are you gonna tell me your name or what?"

He's McDangerous.

* * *

 _ **Just a crazy idea! Could this have been plausible?**_

 _ **Please check out my story** Karma **, I've just updated it! I don't know what's happened but FanFiction likes to annoy me sometimes.**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


End file.
